The present invention relates to a winding apparatus for winding a wire around an object with a small through hole by passing the wire through this through hole.
In the manufacture of the video head 1 shown in FIG. 1, a wire 4 must be wound at a portion of a head chip 3 to form a magnetic circuit at such a portion. The head chip 3 as an object to be wound is mounted at the distal end of a projection 2 of the video head 1. A square hole 5 having a very small side of about several hundred micrometers is formed in the head chip 3. The wire 4 has a very small diameter of several tens of micrometers and has a low rigidity. The wire 4 is passed through the square hole 5 and is wound a multiple of ten times around that portion of the head chip 3 which a magnetic circuit must be formed.
This winding operation of the wire 4 is conventionally performed manually, so that the working efficiency has been very low. Since the work involves the minute operation of passing a thin wire through a small square hole 5, the worker must concentrate and be careful, resulting in fatigue. Therefore, as the working hours pass, the working efficiency is lowered, and errors tend to occur more frequently.